Big bang
by summerraink
Summary: Y así fue como todo empezó: Un suspiro, un gemido, un beso hambriento.


Disclaimer: Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Chris Carter, 1013 y Fox. El beso que me dio la idea es propiedad de David Duchovny y Gillian Anderson. La envidia cochina al respecto es propiedad mía pero creo que la comparto con un buen número de personas. La chorrada que he escrito es mía. No hay mala intención y no cobro por ello al menos hasta que el feed-back se considere moneda de cambio.

Spoilers: FTF

Rating: NR-18

And I swear it happened just like this  
A sigh, a cry, a hungry kiss  
The gates of love they budged an inch

Closing time, Leonard Cohen

Una vez hablaron sobre el Big-bang.

Scully se atrevería a jurar que ha hablado con Mulder sobre cualquier tema al menos una vez, y eso es lo que recuerda ahora, por un instante. La imagen de él sentado en el coche gesticulando con los brazos, su voz diciendo algo sobre lo impresionante que le resulta que todo el universo conocido se crease en un instante. ¡Boom! y todo es distinto. ¡Boom! y todo se ha expandido hasta el infinito.

Diría que le está sujetando contra la pared si fuese capaz de pensar con coherencia y si no fuese porque él la sujeta por la nuca, suave y firme, contra su boca. Tiene sus dedos enredados en el pelo de él, lo que le salvó del golpe. Porque lo cierto es que quizá todo está ocurriendo demasiado deprisa y el hecho se parece a que le ha empujado contra la pared mientras le besaba. Le besaba. Le besaba y él respondía al beso con una ansiedad tan explícita que alguna estúpida parte de ella que aún se mantenía entera estalló: como el vaso que cae y ves rebotar hasta romperse y entonces ya no importa, no importa que quizá lo hubieses logrado de estirarte un poco más, cogerlo, sostenerlo, detenerlo. Ahora da igual: nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Porque se están besando. La única parte de su mente capaz ahora de formar palabras lo repite: "Nos estamos besando, nos estamos besando", mientras el resto se ocupa del resto, que ahora se reduce a mantenerse en pie, lo demás parece sólo ser recibido, sensaciones y más sensaciones, ni un movimiento es controlado. Por eso caen. O quizá porque las rodillas de Mulder han aguantado menos.

Él la arrastra en la caída o ella se deja caer, no está segura. Entrecruzan las piernas. Lamenta llevar falda: eso le impide acercarse aún más. Las manos de él sobre su pecho, desabrochando la blusa. La empuja hasta tumbarla y empieza a besarle el cuello. Nota algo incrustándose en su espalda, imagina que el cortaplumas que estaban utilizando para recrear un asesinato o un fenómeno inexplicable, (según autores), por suerte cerrado. Él le sujeta las manos contra el suelo y no puede retirárselo.

-Mulder, espera…-le falta el aire, demasiada intensidad en sólo unos segundos, apenas puede respirar. No tiene aire para acabar la frase. Él sigue besándola, ni siquiera la ha oído, sólo gime y besa su pecho.

-Mulder, no puedo respirar.-Lo dice casi riendo.

La situación le hace gracia, pero él está demasiado ocupado para notar el tono y sólo ha escuchado las palabras. La mira, aterrorizado por un instante. El "No puedo respirar" le ha llevado de vuelta a la realidad y al recuerdo terrible de lo que ocurrió la última vez.

-¿Qué, qué te ocurre?

Con las manos ya libres, Scully logra sacar de debajo de su espalda el cortaplumas. Es consciente del gesto de él e imagina lo que ha recordado.

-Nada, tranquilo, sólo era esto.-Sigue riendo, de pronto no puede evitarlo.-Te dije que era mejor no ser demasiado realistas, no usar un cuchillo. Pero tranquilo, es un arma blanca, no biológica, y absolutamente terrestre.

-No tiene gracia, Scully,-dice él, aunque sonríe. En parte abochornado pero ante todo aliviado.

Se coloca a su lado, la hace volverse contra la pared, mete las manos bajo su blusa, le desabrocha el sujetador, las desliza hasta sus pechos, luego baja lentamente la mano derecha hasta su vientre sosteniéndola mientras embiste contra ella. Scully piensa que todo ha debido ocurrir muy rápido a pesar de que lo haya sentido lento, como pasos de gigante. Pensaría de nuevo que no puede respirar si no estuviese escuchando sus propios gemidos mezclados con los de él. Está susurrando en su oído y le cuesta entenderle. Sólo oye "deseo", "quiero", "voy a".

-No podemos hacerlo… aquí.

Por una milésima de segundo piensa que quizá no era esa su intención, hasta que se le ocurre que hay muchos motivos por los que un hombre puede meterle la mano bajo la falda a una mujer, pero todos tienen en común la intención.

Él le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y susurra en un tono imposible

-Yo no recuerdo haber leído ninguna norma al respecto.

Scully siente que se deshace, despacito, se vuelve líquida, busca su voz en algún lugar entre todo lo que hierve en su interior.

-Quizá,…consideraron que era algo demasiado obvio…para siquiera decirlo.

-Me conoces, Scully, necesito que me digan lo que es obvio.

Su mano ha ido mucho más allá, es imposible no saber a lo que se refiere cuando arrastra las palabras diciendo

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que es obvio?

Sólo un ligero movimiento de dedos y un suave beso en el cuello acaban su sentido común.

-Te deseo,- susurra.

-No lo he…

-Sí que lo has oído.

Él desliza su mano hasta su cadera.

-Yo también te deseo: Obviedad por obviedad. No te muevas de aquí.

Se levanta. Scully cierra los ojos y oye cerrar la puerta con llave. Se pregunta cómo ha llegado a estar tumbada en el suelo del despacho, con la mayor parte de su ropa enrollada en la cintura, esperando sentir a Mulder. Pero sólo permanece la palabra "Despacho". Se sienta contra la pared, tan rendida que ni siquiera se coloca la ropa. Él se acerca. Scully no sabe a dónde mirar. Es como si el cuerpo dr Mulder gritase,como el suyo, pero sólo se sienta a su lado y le acaricia el brazo.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes que no es una buena idea…

-No estoy seguro de saberlo, depende de la idea a la que te refieras. ¿Te refieres a aquí?

Ella lo piensa, piensa en que ya lo ha pensado, piensa en que ya lo ha decidido hace tiempo y que la decisión ya ha cambiado, hace tiempo. Asiente despacio, casi con gravedad.

-Me refiero a aquí.

Mulder sonríe con ternura. Le sube la blusa hasta el hombro, besa sobre la tela. Se levanta como si hiciese un esfuerzo infinito y le tiende la mano.

-Nos portaremos bien, entonces.

Le ayuda a levantarse, le pasa el cortaplumas y se colocan como estaban antes de que todo estallase: Ella sobre una pila de libros, cortaplumas en mano, para intentar demostrar que era posible que aquella mujer hubiese apuñalado a aquel hombre con ese ángulo.

Scully aún está temblando. A él le tiembla la voz mientras relata los hechos. Intenta no mirarla a los ojos.

-Entonces, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de altura, -le toma la mano para colocarla frente a su pecho,- dices que es posible que le atravesase el corazón con ese ángulo de entrada. A pesar de los testigos que afirman que ni siquiera necesitó acercarse a él, que el cuchillo voló como siguiendo una orden de su mirada.

Y entonces le mira a los ojos de nuevo. Los cierra lentamente y le besa, sólo un roce de labios mantenido. El cortaplumas vuelve a caer. Scully susurra en tono de rendición.

-Mi casa, Mulder. Vamos a mi casa.

Él asiente despacio, recorriendo su cara en pequeños besos.

-Hay que llevar ese informe…

-Más tarde, -replica él.

Scully le toma el rostro y le mira fijamente.

-Mulder, no vamos a volver esta tarde y lo sabes.

Ve sus pupilas dilatarse y se pregunta si de verdad será capaz de salir de ese despacho sin hacerle el amor.

-Y no creo que sea buena idea que vayamos juntos, en serio. De verdad. No es buena idea. Lo llevarás tú porque no tienes tanto aspecto de…lo que acaba de ocurrir, supongo. Te espero en casa. ¿Vale?

Le oye tragar saliva y no puede evitar echar cuentas de cuánto tardará en llegar, cuánto falta para que ocurra. Sigue temblando o vuelve a temblar: No se acuerda.

-Vale.

-Mulder, tienes que soltarme.

-Vale.

Se recoloca el pelo, se alisa la falda y se dirige a la puerta, evitando volverse porque sabe cómo la está mirando: esa mirada de ternura y sonrisa y todo eso que está en su rostro y que no siempre ve y por primera vez ha sido capaz de ver sin pensar que tiene que salir corriendo antes de que ocurra algo porque ya ha ocurrido algo y no podrá evitar decir alguna estupidez como que le quiere mucho o algo igual de absurdo si se vuelve a mirar.

Una hora cuarenta y cinco minutos no es lo que se tarda del edificio Hoover a casa de Scully media hora antes de las dos de la tarde. Quizá a las dos, pero no media hora antes. Por eso Scully ya no tiene esa sonrisa que una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos antes se esforzaba en borrar de su cara. Por eso ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas voces distintas están discutiendo en su mente sobre los porqués y llegando a una sola conclusión: Es tonta.

Tonta por dudar de que va a venir, por seguir pensando que va a venir, por no creerse los mil motivos para retrasarse, por inventar mil motivos para que se retrase, por haberle besado, por haberle dicho que le deseaba, por no haberle dicho otra cosa en su lugar, por no haber propuesto volver juntos, por pensar que eso habría sido mejor que no saber que él tenía dudas, por pensar que él las tiene, por no olvidar el modo en que la miraba (no, ese modo no: el otro), por estar empezando a llorar y no saber porqué. Por todo. Por todo. Es tonta.

Por levantarse corriendo al oír el timbre del portal creyendo que no va a ser algún vendedor de enciclopedias.

-Sí.

-Soy yo.

Por reír como una estúpida al abrirle, por no ser capaz de evitar ir corriendo a la puerta, por olvidarse de que tenía rimel y se va a notar que ha llorado, por no ir a limpiarse aunque él tenga que esperar.

Abre la puerta antes de que él llame. Y le ve, con cara de culpa. Y entonces se olvida de que es tonta porque acaba de romperse en pedazos.

-Lo siento Scully, es que…me perdí.

Ella es tonta y Mulder un jodido cabrón por ser capaz de presentarse en su puerta y llamar "perderse" a empujarla contra la pared y embestir contra ella hablando de lo que quería, lo que deseaba y lo que iba a hacer. O lo que la quería y la deseaba y lo que le iba a hacer. No se acuerda. Tendría que haberse fijado en que decía pero es tan tonta que sólo se dejó llevar.

-Sé que te va a parecer estúpido, no te enfades…

No, no se enfada, va a reconstruir el asesinato como Dios manda, pero no se enfada.

-…pero se me ocurrió tomar un atajo y… de pronto estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad…

Entonces el gesto de Mulder cambia, como si por fin se diese cuenta, de la culpa nerviosa a la preocupación y luego a la tristeza.

-¡Scully! ¿Has…cambiado de opinión? Has cambiado de opinión…oye, lo entiendo, supongo que es precipitado. Yo no lo creo, pero si tú lo crees…

Ella ríe. Piensa que hace falta ser un imbécil integral para perderse y que desearía partirle la cara pero todo tiene demasiada gracia para pensar en eso.

Entonces Mulder cambia de nuevo de expresión y sonríe con malicia.

-No has cambiado de opinión: Pensabas que no iba a venir. ¡Estás tonta?

La abraza contra su pecho con fuerza.

-Si no fuese tan sumamente difícil te juro que a veces te odiaría, -dice antes de besarla, aún riendo.

-Yo también, Mulder, yo también.

En algún momento sonaron los teléfonos, y nadie los oyó. En algún momento saltó el contestador automático y escucharon a Skinner preguntar dónde estaban, decir que no podía localizar a Mulder, que esperaba el informe y que qué demonios significaba que le hubiese dejado a Kimberly el último memorando sobre la actualización de normas de comportamiento para los agentes del FBI. En algún momento, Mulder juró que no lo había hecho aposta y que sólo había sido una confusión, y Scully levantó una ceja y dijo algo sobre que no se le podía dejar solo. Repasaron cuáles eran las calles para llegar hasta su casa. Repasaron cuáles de las cosas que estaban haciendo no podían repetirse jamás en el despacho. Decidieron que era hora de comer algo y hubo una intensa discusión sobre sí "Chocolate sobre tu cuerpo" era algo que tenía cabida en una dieta equilibrada. En algún momento, cayó la noche y hablaron de miedos, paseando de puntillas sobre las posibilidades y, en algún momento, dejaron de hablar de ello y se mantuvieron la mirada, se mantuvieron la sonrisa.

En algún momento, Scully se dejo caer una vez mas de espaldas sobre la cama, suspirando. Mulder se volvió hacía ella aún tembloroso y preguntó

-¿Qué?

Scully esbozó una sonrisa, ya medio dormida.

-El Big bang, pensaba en el Big bang.

-Honestamente, Scully: Creo que el universo está mejor así.

-Yo también, Mulder, yo también.


End file.
